Enchant me
by Killer-Gloom
Summary: AU with OC and Marvel's characters as Hogwarts student Bella Willows is a muggle-born witch who's visiting the Hogwarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft. After she broke up with Loki, she never wanted to date someone again. Love became pain to her and left a broken heart. Loki X Oc X Stephen Strange ** WARNING: SMUT, ROMANCE, LOTS OF FLUFF, VIOLENCE
1. Hogwarts Houses

Most of the characters are students which means they all are 11-17 years old. (if you don't like this then please do not read!)

My choice (hope it fits well was diffcult with some characters o.O) maybe I will add some too

* * *

**Gryffindor**

Bella Willows  
(OC)

Steve Rogers

Sam Wilston

Bucky Barnes

Valkyrie

Thor Odinson

Drax

Darcy Lewis

Peggy Carter

Hope Van Dyne

Emma Frost

Carol Danvers

Clint Barton

Pietro Maximoff

T'Challa

**Ravenclaw**

Peter Parker

Tony Stark

Stephen Strange

Pepper Potts

James Rhodes "Rhodey"

Wong

Christine Palmer

Mantis

Jane Foster

Harley Keener

Bruce Banner

Vision

Shuri

Wanda Maximoff

**Hufflepuff**

Harold Hogan "Happy"

Cassie Lang

Groot

Bettie Brandt

Ned Leeds

Phil Coulson

Maria Hill

Wade Wilson

Scott Lang

Okoye

**Slytherin**

Loki Laufeyson

Gamora

Nebula

Natasha Romanoff

Rocket Racoon

Jean Grey

Hela Odindottir

Baron Mordo

Flash Thompsen

Michelle Jones

Quentin Beck

Nick Fury

Peter Quill


	2. Prologue

As a muggle-born, Bella Willows lives with her parents (both doctors) in London, UK. She visited a private school and had two good friends, one of them was Wade Wilson.

When Bella turned 11, she got a letter from Hogwarts and discovered that she was a witch. At first she thought her parents made a joke for her but it turns out that also Wade got a letter.

Both left muggle school and went to Hogwarts. Bella got sorted into Gryffindor, while Wade became a Hufflepuff. She was disappointed that her best friend was choosen for another house but she soon made friends with others Gryffindors like Steve Rogers, Sam Wilston, Thor Odinson, Bucky Barnes, Emma Frost and Hope Van Dyne. However, Wade was still her best friend and both of their houses became family to them.

In her first year, her potion teacher had a dislike on her because she was perfect in Potions and even better than all the other students before her. But Bella (like all the other Gryffindors) hate him and didn't care about him. That continued for the folllowing years. Bella was also excellent with Defend Against The Dark Arts and Charms. The only subject she had difficulties with was herbalism, as she was not interested in plants at all.

In her second year, she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team (with Thor Odinson, Sam Wilston, Carol Danvers and other students) as the seeker and was the youngest player but very talentful and successfull. Her friend Wade also joined the Hufflepuff team and he and Bella made bets who will win.

In her third year, she choose the subjects Muggle Studies, because she want to see how wizards saw the world of people without magic, and Care of Magical Creatures, as she was fascinated by the world of magical beasts.

The Gryffindor girl made friends but also enemies. However, Bella also had some admirers like Loki Laufeyson, a Slytherin student, and Bella never thought that a Slytherin would fall for a Gryffindor but Loki was a loyal, extraordinary, charming, Kind and lovely. Bella fell in love with him and both were a couple for three months. She was so happy with him until Loki found out that Bella was a muggle-born and he immediatel broke up with their relationship. This was when Bella had to make the cruel experience that pureblood wizards like Loki see muggleborns as unworthy with unclean blood and they have no rights to visit Hogwarts.

Bella was devasteted and could not believe that the Loki she had fallen in love with was a hypocrite and an unbelievable fool. However, she got help from her best friend Steve Rogers (also muggleborn and often called a mudblood by students from pureblood families), who helped her out of the hole of despair and said to Bella that she was a excellent witch and more talented than most pureblooded magician. Thor (pure-blood and he did not believe a single word when someone said that his blood was more valuable than the blood of a muggle-born) became extremely angry with his adoptive brother Loki and beat him throught the whole castle. He was detained for three weeks, but he did not care as long as he could help his friend. One of Bella's friend Emma Frost (half-blood) always felt that this Loki dude was not the right choice for her and also guessed that Loki would hurt her feelings sooner or later.

After a few weeks Bella was able to calm down again and completed the topic with her broken relationship with Loki. She rarely saw him and when, she immediately changed her direction. Loki was a vintage about her, so fortunately she had never had lessons with him.

She never fell in love with someone again because she thought the one would just hurt her feelings once more. Yet Bella had no idea that Loki still had some feelings for her. He just acted like a hypocrite to her because he was raised in a family, which was extremly proud to be pure-blooded Wizards and his parents forbidden friendship and especially a romance between muggle-borns (Thor never listen to his family and so they were very disappointed with him). Loki just did it for his own proud but deep in his heart he regretted for calling Bella a mudblood and that she was unvaluable. Her beauty, her intelligence and her kindness made his heart fluttered but Loki knew that he totally messed it up and Bella hated him for that.


	3. Invitation

Bella was sitting in the libary, reading some books about potions and finishing her homework for Charms. Some other students were also here, writing some essays and whispered to each other.

"Hey Bella!"

Emma and Carol came to her, both were also Gryffindors. Bella just nodded and continued to read in her book.

"Potion? Really? You're such a freak Bella", Emma grinned and took her book.

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that Emma made fun about her love for Potions but she also had in her mind that her friend just made friendly jokes.

"You could also learn Emma, Professor Osborn said that you'll never reach an Acceptable.", Bella said and took her book back.

Emma and Carol joined her.

"I don't care. He hates us all. Even you, he's jealous that you're such an genius. I hope really that he will not kill himself because we're such idiots." Carol gave her a light punch on her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"However, just wanna told you that Stark is planning a party last week before the Christmas holidays."

"Really, where?", Bella asked and kept her eyes on her book.

She knew Anthony Stark very well. Everyone called him Tony and he was the same year as the three girls and in Ravenclaw. Tony was very smart but he could also be so selfish and arrogant. But in real he was a nice guy and would do anything for his friends. He came from a very wealthy pure-blood family and was the richest student at Hogwarts.

"Here in Hogwarts.", Emma answered.

"What? But this is not allowed-", Bella widened her eyes and gave her friends a shocking face.

"Of course not, but Stark has an idea and he wanted to celebrate his birthday with us."

Bella was not very sure of this. Tony could be a rebel and loved to break rules but what when they will be caught by teachers? None of them will be happy, especially Osborn...

"Yeah, and he invited us, you too!, Carol smiled, we could also bring someone with us."

Bella slowly closed her books and looked sceptical in her friend's eyes. Something told her that they have an idea in her head...

"What do you mean...bring someone with us?"

Emma grinned.

"What do you imagine? A date of course! This party will be fun!"

Suddenly Bella stood up and let her friends alone. Emma and Carol gave each other a worried glance and ran after her.

At first Bella wanted to accept the invitation but after hearing the word "date", she had the desire to vomit. Her memories brought her back to Loki, the time when they were a couple. She felt broken for weeks and went through bad pain. Never again she would want to feel this again... She was so afraid to be in a relationship ever again.

"Bella! Hey wait!"

Carol shouted and her friend sighed. "Hey look, we never wanted to feel you bad. We just thought...that some fun would cheer you up?", Emma said awkwardly.

"It's ok...I just had to think about Loki...", Bella closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Really? That idiot? Forget this asshole, you deserve better!", Emma stroked her back and tried to cheer her up. Bella nodded and smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks...maybe I could join you without a date? I'm not ready for this..." Emma and Carol smiled at her and accepted her decision.

The three girls entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Steve, Sam and Bucky in front of the couch. Steve was doing some essays, while Sam and Bucky played wizard's chess.

"Hey guys!", Emma grinned.

"Hey Snow Queen.", Sam greeted her.

Emma got the name "Snow Queen" because she loved snow and ice and enjoyed freezy temperatures.  
So Sam and some other students gave other nicknames like Frost, Ice Cube and Ice Diamond.  
"I'm upstairs, I just found a good book and wanted to finish it!", Carol smirked at them and went up to the girl's bedroom.

Emma watched the boys playing even if she wasn't that interested in wizard's chess. Bella sat beside Steve. He was doing Potions homework and Bella couldn't help but looked in his book.

"Polyjuice Potion...very difficult. I never did this potion before but I heard it tasted horrorful..."

Steve finished his work and took another book; Herbalism.

"I'm sure that a brilliant witch like you would have not problems with this potion...wanna do some exercise about Herbalism?", Steve grinned and Bella rolled her eyes.

He knew that she hated Herbalism and liked to tease her about it.

"Really Steve? Really?", Bella sighed. Her best friend laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I love you too."

Suddenly she felt something plumbing beside her on the couch. It was Emma and she looked interested at Steve.

"Go to Stark's party?"

Steve shrunked with his shoulders. "No idea."

"C'mon Steve, it will be fun! Just imagine that lots of students would break the rules!", Sam grinned but Bella shook her head.

"Emma...I think I don't go their..." But her friend rolled her eyes.

"No one will caught us, even if it's-"

"Nonsense and a bad idea."

They saw T'Challa coming into the room, his hands wore heavy books and he looked not pleased. T'Challa was in the same year even if most of the students thought that he would be two years older. He was very mature and the best student in Transfiguration in his vintage. T'Challa never broke any rules but he was a very nice guy and would never tell the teachers about their plans or childish ideas.

"Hey big boss!", Emma greeted him but T'Challa made his way to the boy's bedrooms and didn't gave a look to them.

"Typical. At least he is not the teacher's pet and keep the secret.",

Bucky sighed. He and Sam where in the final round until Sam shouted:  
"WON!"

A figure destroyed another one by slicing her head off. Bucky looked angry at his friend but Sam just shrunked his head.  
"Better next time buddy."

Bella couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. Both were such good friends, it was a bit strange that Steve wasn't jealous that they spend the most time together.

"By the way girls...found a date?"

Bella stopped with her chuckle and immediately went up to the girl's bedroom.

Sam looked a bit confused after her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No dude, we just forget about her cruel experience...", Emma sighed and took some of Bettie Botts Beans at the table. She was lucky to get banana taste.

Sam gulped and scratched awkwardly his head. Steve looked from his book at Emma. His glance was stern.

"Just give her space...I can't see her down again..."

Bucky sat beside his friend.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yes. She is like a sister to me. Loki just played with her and the next guy who wants to break her heart is a dead man."


	4. Regret

Bella made her way to the Black Lake, just getting her mind off and relaxing a bit. Emma got detention for fighting with two other students and Carol had to finish a project for Astronomy. So she met her best friend Wade (yes he and Steve were her two best male friends).

"Look what I have!, Wade showed her some chocolate frogs, Scott gave them to me. He said that he already collect too much cards."

Bella smiled and took two of them. Before she could open it, she heard some student's voices.  
Slytherins were making of of First Years while they sat at the other end of the sea.

"Slytherins. Of course.", Bella said angrily.

Since Loki betrayed her and Slytherin students called her mud-blood, she had no sympathy for this house.

Wade just shrunked his shoulders.

"Let them go. However, not all Slytherins are bad. For example Natasha. She's the same years as we are and she is so nice and pretty...", Wade sighed dreamily.

Bella smirked as Wade seemed to be drifted into his imaginations.

"Do you like her?" Wade opened his eyes and shook widly his head.

"What?! No, no, no, no! She would never like me!"

Bella didn't believe him and threw some chocolate frogs at him.  
"Yeah, yeah...", the girl said smoothy.

Few minutes later they were laughing while they threw some leaves at each other and told each other stories of their houses.

As the sun goes down but made their way back to the castle. Bella loved to enjoy her time with Wade and they walked side to side into the Great Hall for dinner. But before they could reach this place, Bella saw a pair of two familiar eyes. Green, cold and dangerous.

"Oh no...", Bella whispered in horror.

Loki stood with his best friends Quentin Beck and Hela Odindottir at the door of the Great Hall.

Wade also saw him and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't give him attention. Ignore him.", he whispered.

Bella sighed and made her way into the Great Hall. Loki noticed her and gave her a curious look while his friends were happily talking to each other.

"See ya.", Wade smiled at her and went to the other Hufflepuffs.

Bella looked after him and also wanted to go to her friends when she suddenly bumped into a student as he was looking for something. Bella fell at the floor and rumbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me!", the student said and reached his hand for her.

"No, my fault, I guess I-" As she took his hand and the student helped her up, Bella looked deep into a pair of sparkling and charming blue eyes.

She immediately let go off his hand and blushed a bit. "Are you ok?", the student asked with worry at her.

But Bella totally lost her voice. Why does she felt so strange?

Without a word she let the student go and went to her friends who sat at the front of the Gryffindor table.

The student who helped Bella up watched her leaving.

"Look, she's here!, Emma grinned at her friend, thought you fall into the Black Sea!"

Bella sat beside Steve who smiled at her. Also Sam, Bucky, Carol, T'Challa, Clint, Peggy, Pietro, Drax, Thor and Valkyrie were here.

"I'm fine, just spend time with Wade."

"Wade, you're boyfriend?", Sam grinned. Bella looked pissed off.

"For the last time, we are FRIENDS!"

"Don't worry, boys like him acting like 9 year old kids!", Peggy winked at Bella.

She was the secret crush of Steve and only Bella, Sam and Bucky knew it.

Peggy was a honest and brave woman and Bella was happy to have her as friend. She knew to tame boys because Sam stopped with his teasing. The boy exactly knew that Peggy could use some of her fighting skills to punch him in the face.

While they were having dinner, Bella felt a unwell presence behind her back. She felt that someone was watching her and Bella didn't have the bravery to turn around.

What if she starred into the cold eyes of her ex-boyfriend?

Loki was here, day and night, and it was just a question of time that both of their ways would cross...

Steve could fell that Bella didn't feel well and he didn't have to ask why.

After dinner, he asked Bella to come with him to the commodation room.  
The girl was a bit confused but followed him.

As no one was to be seen and the students in her bed rooms, Steve let her sat at the couch.

"Steve, what do you want?", Bella asked him a bit unsure.

"We have to talk, Steve sat beside her, I cannot see you in a state like this."

Bella gave him a confused look.  
"What do you mean?"

"Loki. You're afraid of him, right?"

Bella gulped and starred into the burning flames. Steve exactly knew her feelings. Yes she was afraid but she had no idea why. Loki broke up with their relationship and he didn't want to do anything with muggle-borns like her. Or she was just afraid...that she would fell for one of his tricks for winning her back? But that would be completely nonsense.

Why did Loki would wanted her back?

"It's just...his eyes...what if he...play tricks on me?", Bella stuttered and suddenly felt so cold.

Steve wrapped protectively an arm around her and kept her close to his body.

"I promise, Sam, Bucky and I will do anything do protect you from this guy. He can't reach you Bella."

Tears gathered up in her eyes as she snuggeld into his chest.

"I regret all of this...why did I had to fall in love with him?", Bella whispered desperated.

Steve kissed her head and stroke her back.

"You didn't know...It's not your fault. You deserve better.", Steve calmed her down.

Bella nodded but more hot tears fell from her green eyes. Both were sitting in the couch for another hour until Bella fell asleep. Steve smiled at her and wanted to bring her to bed but the stairs to the girl's bedroom would transform into a slide so he stayed for her a bit until Peggy came. She nodded at Steve and brought Bella to her bed.

_In her dream she was in the Forbidden Forest. Bella wanted to call out for someone but no words came out from her mouth. Suddenly she saw a green light and a figure came closer to her._

_"Loki?", Bella thought and wanted to move but she was chained at a thick tree. Devilish green eyes looked deep into her eyes and she felt her heart bumped with fear. Her body was shaking as Loki stood in front of her. His look was lustful and he touched her cheek. Bella wanted to cry loud, to run away but she stood their like a tree with his groots deep in the ground. Loki caressed her cheeks, came to her jawline and touched her shoulder. Before he could get further Bella closed her eyes..._

She sat up in her bed and gasped for air. It was a nightmare but it felt so real...

Her bedroom mates Emma, Carol, Valkyrie and Peggy were sleeping and didn't heard her bed cracking.

Bella tried to calm down and made her way to the window. She sat on it and watched the night sky with his thousand stars.

She would stay awake before she had another nightmare about him...


	5. Again

It was time to show how brilliant she was with Potions. Professor Osborn was annoyed that Bella mixed every potion like she mixed them hundred times before. The whole classroom was in smoke as some students mixed something up and released a explosion. The students shrieked while Sam and Bucky were laughing. Professor Osborn came angrily to them and looked at the destroyed cauldron and the brown liquid.

"What a desaster! You should be ashamed of yourself! 10 points deduction for Gryffindor! Now clean up this mess!"

Sam and Bucky growled and Steve just rolled his eyes. Bella chuckled even if their house lost some points. They had lesson with the Slytherin students and some of them loved it that Osborn disliked the Gryffindors so much. With the expectation of Natasha, Gamora and Nebula. They were very nice girls and defended them if someone of their classmates meant that they could tease them.

After a while Bella was finished with her potion and didn't make any mistake. Professor Osborn gave her a fake smile and looked at her work.

"Ms. Willows, you're should helping your unhelpful classmates to clean up their tables or you are too proud of yourself?"

Bella just nodded and was so glad when he left. Osborn never gave her a compliment and just need to found the littlest mistake. But Bella was his best student in Potion and he wished it would have been someone of his house. Yes, Osborn was the houseteacher of Slytherin and preferred them everytime.

Bella gave him a death glance behind his back and went to Clint. He hated potion with Osborn like everyone else and was not very talentful with this subject. Clint preferred Charms and was excellent with casting spells.

"Some dickhead meant I should help your unhelpful people.", Bella chuckled in a whisper and acted like Osborn. Clint grinned at her.

"Thanks Bella. I think you are his greatest nightmare with being his best student.", Clint smiled and both cleaned up the mess.

Bella gave him a wink and put the herbs away.

"Well, successful people also have haters.", she joked. Bella and Clint really understood each other. He was also in the friend's group of Steve, Sam and Bucky. Thor also belonged to them but he was a year higher.

"Hey, wanna go to the libary after lunch?", Clint asked her.

Bella used her wand and cleaned the table.

"Sure, why not?"

Clint smiled.

"Great, just wanna find some books about Astronomy and Quidditch sports."

As Bella heard the word "Quidditch", she immediately looked at her friend.

"You said Quidditch?"

Clint nodded.

"Yeah wanna qualifies myself for the team. Maybe a perfect witch with huge talent like you could help me?", he grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Clint, I'm NOT perfect. No one ever is."

After lunch Bella and Clint made their way to the libary. Some students were their. Both sat on the table as Bella took her books out and did her homework for Charms, Potions and Muggle Studies as Clint was reading a book of Astronomy for his homework. All the books for Quidditch were not avaible at the moment which made Clint a bit angry.

Clint was fascinated by all of Bella's book on the table. The girl was very concentrating on her writing.

"Say, aren't you not in stress?"

Bella looked at him and shook her head.

"No why should I been stressed? This is not much."

Clint widened his eyes.

"Not much?! Are you kidding me? Look how less place I have while you're spreading your books out!"

Bella blushed and packed her books into a stable on her left side. She sighed and continued to write.

Clint just thought about how crazy Bella could be.

"I'm almost finished! I wonder why they did not give us more difficult homeworks.", Bella shrunked her shoulders.

Clint rolled his eyes and smashed his book on his forehead.

"Oh girl...you're just like Banner!"

"Banner?", Bella asked and write her last sentence.

"Yeah Banner. A friend of mine. He's in Ravenclaw. Always blaming the teacher why the exams are too easy.", Clint told her about him.

Suddenly Bella remembered his name.

"Yeah...that Banner..."

"A year higher than we...oh look who we have!"

Bella followed Clint's looked at the books beside one of the windows. Some other students came in. They were all wearing blue crests.

"Ravenclaws. Really good friends. But of course not all of them.", Clint smiled.

Bella could see them sitting on a table, chatting together and doing homeworks. Bruce Banner with his dark ruffled hair and glasses and of course the one and only Tony Stark who had also glasses. Of course very expensive glasses, what else? And of course he had to bring his girlfriend Pepper Potts with him. Pepper was a very friendly girl and helped everyond who got into trouble. Bella didn't know the name of the other two. The one was black and had dark brown hair and the other one was familiar to her...

"Ehh Clint? Who are the other two boys?", Bella asked awkwardly, her look focused on the boys but more on the boy with dark hair and silver strands. His eyes were blue and he had beautiful cheekbones...if cheekbones could be beautiful...

Then Bella regonized him. He was the student which she bumped into. Bella blushed and her heart bumped faster. She didn't even apologized to him, she just let him stand alone...

"Oh that's James Rhodes. But we call him Rhodey. Very tough guy and Tony's best friend. The other student is Stephen Strange. He's Hogwarts best student and a prefect. Obsessed with healing magic and potions. They both are a year above us.", Clint told his friend about them and continued to read in his book.

Bella still looked at them and she felt her body temperature rising. What was wrong with her? She knew this feeling. Bella felt it when she was...

With Loki.

Her heart started to burn when she looked at him. Long before she knew that he was an asshole. Now she felt it again...

"You're ok Bella?", Clint asked her.

Bella looked at her friend, he gave her a worried glance. Immediately Bella nodded her head and smiled, her hands became so sweaty.

"I'm fine! Alright! I...need some fresh air...", she wanted to stood up when suddenly Tony's voice sounded through the libary.

"Hello Clint! Hello potion expert!"

Bella's heart almost stopped when shd heard his voice.

"Shhh!, Pepper said with anger, we are in a libary! Be quiet!"

Tony sighed and kissed her cheek then he went to Clint and Bella.

Bella was still standing behind her chair, she really wanted to go but she also didn't want to make feel Tony that she didn't want to see him.

"Hey Tony.", Bella tried to smile.

"Whatcha want from us? Thought you and the other brains for Ravenclaws are studying all night?", Clint joked.

"Well and I thought you Gryffindors are so brave and kill dragons everyday?", Tony countered.

Clint rolled his eyes and put his book back as he searched for another one.

Tony smirked at Bella.

"Got my invitation for my party?"

Bella nodded and her fingers were trembling. She took all her book in her hands.

"Ehh yes...but where in this castle? What if they will catch us?"

Tony laughed at her.

"No one will, but I'm glad that you will come. If you searching for a date, some boys in my house are looking for a nice and pretty girl like you!"

Bella's blushed became darker and she just nodded. Tony knew about the desaster with Loki but Bella believed that he already forgot that.

"Yeah sure...ehm...please excuse me, but I have to go..."

Tony crossed his arms and watched her sceptically.

"To learn more? Really Bella, I wonder why you are not in Ravenclaw. Would have been great to have you darling."

Bella just gulped as he said "darling". She knew that Pepper was with him and that he meant it in a friendly way. However, this situation was so embarrasing for her.

"Yes...rrrright. But I love it to be a Gryffindor. They are like my family. Hey Clint, wanna go?"

Clint nodded and took some of her books.

"See ya!", Bella smiled and both left the libary. Tony grinned and just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..."

As Bella was sitting in the Gryffindor common room she couldn't help but to think about this Stephen. Shd never talked to him, just one time but that doesn't count and she felt so stupid that she didn't say anything to him or to the others. But their was something about Stephen. His eyes were so enchanting and he looked very handsome...

Bella tried shrugged this out of her head but it was impossible. She said to herself that she never wanted to date someone again and who said that this guy would be interested in her? He didn't even know her! What if he was like Loki? Loki was also a wonderful boy but then he showed up with his true side...

Bella started do draw circles in a cushion when she was deep in her thoughts.

"Hey Bella."

Emma and Carol came into the room and brought some books with them.

"Just wanna say that we have a Hogsmead weekend in three weeks. If you didn't look at the black board.", Emma said and ate some Bettie Botts Beans.

But Bella just nodded and continued to draw circles on the cushion. Emma and Carol gave each other a look and smirked. Both plumbed beside her friend and Emma put an arm around Bella.

"Ok sweetheart, what's his name?"

Bella stopped drawing circles and looked with pure shock at her friends.

"W-What?!"

"C'mon Bella! We know this look!", Carol grinned.

Bella blushed and shook widly her head.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

Emma rolled her eyes and poked her friend's shoulder.

"You met someone. Your eyes betray you!"

Bella gulped and she wished she could sink into the ground. Why did her friends have to appear? She loved them but why now?!

"Could you please...stop with that?"

Emma shook her head.

"Sorry cutie but we have promised you that we will take care of you if you fall in love again!"

Bella's heart bumped extremly fast and her hands became sweaty.

"What?!"

Suddenly the door of the commodation room opened and Sam, Bucky and Steve came in.

How great...

"Seeing you again?", Sam grinned.

Carol smiled and waved her hand.

"Newsflash guys! Bella's in love."

Sam opened his mouth wide opened, Bucky let his books fall and Steve boiled lightly his fists.

"What?! Really?! Who?!", Sam asked with excitement.

"She says she isn't in love but you knew she acted like this before...", Emma whistled.

Bella had the desire to punch her and her face was now red like a tomato.

"Ahhh...the look.", Bucky grinned. He knew exactly what she meant.

Sam and Bucky watched them with a grin but Steve wasn't very amused by this.

"C'mon Bella, tell us his name!", Emma begged.

But Bella just shook her head. In her eyes sparkled anger and she rapidly stood up from the couch.

"I said I'm not in love! Leave me alone..."

Bella ran up to the girl's bedroom. Steve sighed and shook his head at his friends who were still grinning at each other.

"Guys, really? Why are you so mean to her?"

Bucky punched lightly his shoulder.

"Dude, don't you remember? She also was like this when she felt for Loki!"

Carol nodded and came to Steve.

"Yes at first she said she's not in love and BOOM! She was kissing him like their was no tomorrow!"

Steve gulped when he heard Loki's name again. She never wanted to forbid Bella something and she should like someone she really trust. But since the topic with her ex, Steve really cared for her and protected Bella like a big brother. To be honest, he wasn't very satisfied that Bella fell for someone again. Especially she said to him that she would never started a relationship that soon...


	6. Trouble

It was Friday night and the Gryffindors spend their time together in the common room.

Sam, Bucky and Clint were chatting and drinking some butter beer (which secretly brought Thor), Thor chatting with Valkyrie as he told stories about his family, Darcy Lewis was doing some homework, Peggy sat in front of the fire and drank some tea, most of the girls were in her bedroom and talking about boys, teachers and their date for Stark's party and Drax was no where to be seen.

Steve read some of his history books as he saw Bella coming from the girl's bedroom.

"Hey Bella. Not enjoying your girl's stuff?", Steve gave her a smirk and put his book away.

Bella sighed and walked to him.

"Not really...all goes about flirting and Emma's ex...Hey, I just wanna go out a bit...do you wanna come with me?"

Steve nodded and both of them took their jackets, leaving the group alone.

It was almost sunset and it was quiet in the castle. Most of the students were in their common rooms, others outside. Steve and Bella made their way to the Black Lake as they some students from the third year in the near of some trees. A girl with black hair sat on the tree and was reading a book, while three boys (one with black hair, the others two brown hair)were practicing with their wand. Bella noticed that the girl wore a top with the Slytherin crest, while the boy with black hair wore a Hufflepuff crest and the other boys the crest of Ravenclaw.

"Hey...the one with the Ravenclaw crest seems familiar to me...well, the shorter boy.", Bella pointed to the group. Steve followed her finger.

"Oh yes, that's Peter Parker. He's a very smart boy and is a year under us like his friends. I know Peter, the boy is admiring Tony and want to be like him."

Bella chuckled by his words.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yes and the other students are Michelle, Ned and Harley. Well, Harley is in the same house as Peter. It's very impressive that they are from three different houses and became such good friends. I mean, the most Gryffindors and Slytherins are rivals, like we are on a war."

Steve was right, thought Bella. She's always imagine what it would be like, if Hogwarts had no houses...

Both of them went further but suddenly they heard some laughing from behind. Bella turned around and saw how Hela, Quentin and Loki came to the friends.

Oh no...Loki...

Steve watched them and he growled. The trio always made trouble, loved to bully students and beeing the great kings of school. Especially they loved to bully younger students as all three of them were in the fifth year.

The boys stopped doing spells and Michelle jumped from the tree and hold her book against her chest.

"Look, look! What do we have here?", Hela smirked and crossed her arms.

"Whatcha want?", Michelle said with fury.

"Why are you little kids outside? No time for bed?", Quentin laughed evily at them.

"Stop with that Beck, Peter hissed, have you guys not better things do to?"

Hela hissed and crabbed Michelle's book. The girl gasped and clared daggers at her.

"Give that to me!"

"_Give that to me! Buhuuu!, _Hela mimiced her voice, what are you reading?"

It was a book of the world of Muggles and Hela was disgusted by that. She was a pure-blood and she hated Muggles like nothing else. Hela threw the book in the direction to Bella and Steve without noticing them.

"How disgusting! It's a shame that you're in Slytherin! You dishonour our proud, you blood traitor!", Hela cried with anger and took her wand out.

Michelle wanted to say something but Peter stood in front of her.

"Don't touch her!"

Quentin stood beside Hela.

"Afraid that she could hurt your cute girlfriend?"

Peter blushed and he just want to beat the crap out of Quentin. Loki smirked and stepped forward.

"Now c'mon my friends! Don't waste your time with this toddlers!"

Ned and Harley gave each other a nervous glance. They just wished that the three bullies would go and leave them in peace but they were so afraid so afraid of Loki. Last time he turned them into rats, even if he got detention for two weeks.

Steve had enough and boiled his fists.

"Ok, that's enough! Stay here!"

Bella gasped as her friend walked up to the people and her ex.

"Steve! Wait!"

But he didn't listen. Steve approached them and stood protectively in front of the friends.

"Leave them! How many times did we have to tell you?!" he hissed.

Hela smirked and pointed her wand to him.

"Ohh the protector! Nice to see you! That means that our mud-blood is not far away!"

As she said mud-blood, Steve punched her face and Hela stepped back with a bloody nose. Quentin hold her, growling at Steve. Loki looked at his left side. His eyes widened as he saw his ex-girlfriend, standing their and watching the scenario. Bella's heart bumped faster and she felt a wave of fear coming up. Loki's eyes looked directly into hers and his dark green soul mirror were a mix of curiousity and evilness. Bella's body was shaking as she took Michelle's book and tried to avoid his glance. Loki could feel her and he knew that she was nervous and full of fear.  
Steve gasped and was ready to punch Hela again.

"Don't call her this ever again!"

Hela ignored the pain and stopped to hold the bleeding. Her dark eyes could kill Steve and with her other hand, she holds her wand.

"It's true! Unworthy like this two guys!'

She's pointing at Peter and Ned. Both of them were muggle-borns. They knew each other since their childhood and were together in Muggle school.

As they heard Hela, both of them boiled their fists and point their wands at her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!", Peter cried.

Hela laughed.

"Sweet."

Bella wanted to help them but she was so afraid of facing her ex again. He would insult her, blaming her and just remind her of their disgusting love. However, she didn't know that Loki still liked her, maybe was in love with her. He felt so guilty but his own proud stopped him from loving a muggle-born.

"Ok...STUPOR!"

Suddenly a light came from Steve's wand as he kicked Hela out of the way. She yelped in pain but rapidly stood up, angrier than before. Bella watched them in shock as Quentin took his wand and cried out:

"Expelliarmus!"

Steve's wand flew few metres away.

"Forget that I have my physical strength?", he hissed and attacked Quentin as both of them were wrestling on the ground.

Peter, Harley, Ned and Michelle watched them in horror and wanted to make them stop but they had no idea how.

Hela pointed her wands at Peter and wanted to cry out a spell but before she could cast magic, Bella noticed her wand in her hand. She stepped before Peter.

"STUPOR!"

Again, Hela felt few metres away but this time she didn't stand up. She cried in pain and her nose was still bleeding. Half of her face is covered in blood and her top had some blood drops. Loki saw his ex and looked at her with big eyes but he immediately ran to Hela and ignored Bella.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. Bella turned to Michelle.

"Hey...I think that's belongs to you.", she smiled.

Michelle took her book and gave her a smirk.

"Thanks, I think that bitch deserve two stupors or even more in a round."

Bella smiled at her and felt empathy for her because this nice girl had to be in the same house as this terrible Hela. But she cannot see in Loki's eyes and she cannot even watch a strand of his hair... Her heart was aching and she felt tears coming up into her eyes.

She decided to leave them, walked a few metres away and gave Steve a look that told him that she wanted to go.

Suddenly, Quentin took his wand again and pointed at Bella.

"Stupid bitch...BOMBADA!"

"BELLA!", Steve cried out for her.

Bella saw a lighting coming to her and she gasped loud. She couldn't move and it felt like the time had stopped.

"LOOK OUT!"

Bella heard a cry and as she could look, someone jumped to her and pushed her out of the way. All what she could hear was a explosion and few metres of grasses were in flames.

She opened her eyes and felt a person over her. Bella looked into sparkling blue eyes and she regonized them...

"Are you hurt?", he asked worried.

Bella blushed and shook her head.

"No...I'm fine..."

The student reached his hand out for her and Bella took it with shy.

"Ehh...t-thanks...", she stuttered.

The student gave her a smile.

Meanwhile Steve and the others were facing Quentin and glarred daggers at him.

"Are you completely nuts?", Ned asked but he was a bit afraid of him.

"Why? Your babysitter started with magic!", Quentin shouted out loud.

Hela was still in pain as Loki was holding her. Loki saw to Bella and the student who saved her. He felt a knot in his stomach. A inner voice told the Slytherin student, that this felt not right...

"What's going on hear?"

Professor Osborn came to the students, along with Professor X.

Osborn widened his eyes as he saw thd burning grass, Hela covered in blood and the students holding out their wands.

"Aqua Eructo!", Professor X shouted as water came out from his wand into the flames. Bella and the student stepped back and came to Steve and the younger students.

"Someone explain!", Osborn said sternly.

Of course, Hela used this situation and watched at her houseteacher like a puppy.

"Professor, they attacked me! They said cruel things to me!"

"You started!", Harley hissed.

"Rogers punched my nose and Willows cast spells at me!"

Osborn glared at Bella and Steve.

"Really? Well, minus 20 points for Gryffindor and detention for the upcoming week!" Osborn said calmy.

"Wait! No! She started! Beck wanted to blow Bella off by casting a spell at her!", Peter tried to defend them.

"Is that the reason for the burning flames?", Professor X asked.

"Yes, Professor.", Ned said and everyones agreed.

"Well...I think Mr. Beck should also get detention...and minus 20 points for Slytherin."

Osborn wasn't impressed by this and glared at Professor X.

"Mister, I think that Mr. Beck just wanted to defend him. As you can see that they all tried to attack three unfaulty students."

Bella, Steve and all the others felt a wave of anger rising in them up. How could he said something like this? He exactly knew that Quentin and his friends want to attack Bella. Osborn just did not want that his house will loose points and because Quentin was one of his favourites.

"Excuse me Professor Osborn but I'm really sure that he want to hurt Bella. If I hadn't push her out of the way, then she would got very bad wounds and even worse."

Bella marveled at her savour as he stood up for her. Finally Bella remembered his name...

"I believe him Professor. Detention for Rogers, Willows and Beck. Mr. Laufeyson, please bring Mrs. Odinsdottir into the hospital and the rest of you, back to you common rooms!", Professor X said.

Quentin and Loki helped Hela up, the girl looked like the devil itself. Loki turned around and starred in Bella's eyes. Bella felt icy and like his eyes were knives which sticked into her heart. As the trio left, Michelle sighed and put an arm around Peter and Ned.

"Loosers.", she said without any emotion.

Ned smirked.

"I just wanna go to my common room...this was enough..."

"Yes...should we go Peter?", Harley asked.

"Yes...by the way...thank you."

Steve patted his shoulder.

"No thanks...it's my job. You know what, I join you. Seems we have to do our walk another time Bella, wanna come with us?"

"Ehh...I catch you up!", Bella said.

Steve nodded but gave the student who saved his friend a sharp and sceptical look.

"Ok...See you!"

He and the others left. Bella watched them leave as he heard the student coughing.

"Eh...you have very nice friends..."

She blushed.

"Well, Steve is my friend. The others are just very well know people..."

"Oh really?"

"Really", Bella said and again, she was lost in this beautiful blue eyes again. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart burned like rising fire.

"How...did you saw me?

"After studying in the libary I wanted to catch some fresh air until I saw how Quentin hold up his wand at you.", he answered.

"Oh...thank you...for saving me...", Bella said shyly.

"It's ok. But I never caught your name...", he asked curious.

For a moment she almost forget her own name. This boy made her so nervous, like he cast a spell on her.

"Ehh...Bella...Bella Willows."

"Bella? What a beautiful name."

She smiled at him and starred at his lips. His whole face looks like if angels carved it.

"I'm Stephen Strange."

"I know."

He looked with surprise at her and raised an eyebrown.

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard a few things about you."

"Nice to know. Maybe you tell me something about you one day.", he gave her the most prettiest smile ever.

Bella's body began to shake and she felt her body temperature was rising up. What was wrong, did he enchanted her?

"Yes...eh...I have to go...See you...", Bella meant and walked away.

Stephen looked after her. As Bella turned around their eyes met and in both of them developed a giant wave of warmth.

Bella reached the castle and she smiled to herself.

It really felt like magic.


End file.
